batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Ivy
'Poison Ivy '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War. ''She is one of the world's most dangerous eco-terrorists and she was obsessed with plants, botany and environmentalism, using toxins from plants and her own bloodstream for her criminal activities, which she usually aimed at protecting her natural environment. Biography Early Life Pamela Isley was born with a skin condition - an aversion to sunlight. Though the doctor had prescribed her a lotion to protect her, little Pamela's abusive father had forbidden her from going outside at all. On one occasion, when her mother allowed her to play outside, he had angrily punched her in the face, giving her a black eye. As if nothing happened, Pamela's mother stepped outside and began gardening. Seeing her daughter there, she explained that she liked gardening because the flowers listen to her and, if she stays quiet, they speak to her. When Pamela had asked her about the black eye, her mother assured her it was nothing to worry about. The abuse continued and every time Pamela's father hit her mother, he bought his wife's forgiveness with flowers, and her garden would grow. That was how Pamela learned that flowers could manipulate people. However, she also learned of human cruelty when her father tried to rape her mother but it ended up with her being accidentally killed. He buried his now ex-wife under her own garden - her flesh decaying and now feeding the very flowers she planted - making Pamela swear to never tell anyone. Nevertheless, the police arrested Pamela's father. At the trial, he was found guilty of domestic violence and murder, and sentenced to life in prison. Pamela was then sent to live with a relative. In college, Pamela created designer drugs, doling pheromone pills in order to study their effects. The college learned of her activities, and she was expelled and sent to jail pending a criminal indictment. However, she had already used her pills to get the Dean under her thumb. Charges were dropped, and she graduated Summa Cum Laude. After graduating, Pamela visited her father in prison for the first time since the murder of her mother. He had stubbornly sat in silence, just staring at her and waiting for her to make the first move. After a time, she decided to do what made the most sense. She leapt out of her seat and kissed him on the lips. By the next morning, he was dead, and the toxin used to kill him was untraceable. The Dean secured Pamela an internship at Wayne Enterprises straight out of college at their R&D site just after the merger with Kane Chemical. She helped to develop pharmaceuticals and cosmetic applications, but she had greater aspirations. Rebirth Pamela became a research assistant at Wayne Enterprises, helping a man named Dr. Jason Woodrue create a project that would allow plants to grow at an incredibly advanced rate. Bruce Wayne came to look in on Pamela's division when she took the opportunity to present him with a business project that would cut his advertising division by 100%. In fact, she had used pheromones to get the meeting with him, and this was her proof that Wayne Enterprises could use pheromones to target clients, and modify their behavior to the company's benefit. Bruce refused her pitch on the grounds that it amounted to brainwashing, and removed free choice from the equation. Ethically opposed to her idea, Bruce fired her on the spot, warning that his company owned any research she had done, so she would not be able to pitch her idea elsewhere. At night angrily, Pamela enlisted Woodrue to help her break into Wayne Enterprises to steal what she could of her work back, specifically a plant serum that she had made from all the knowledge in botanical research, which she alone knew how to make. A security guard tried to stop them, but Woodrue shot him but not before he set off an alarm. Batman arrived to stop them and Woodrue, out of desperation in order to buy time for him to get away, betrayed Pamela and forced her to ingest the plant serum before leaving her for dead and escaping, but not without stealing Pamela's remaining research which revealed he only agreed to break into the company for his own goals to learn how to recreate the serum. While Woodrue escaped, Pamela was brought to the hospital by Batman. Pamela survived, however the chemical changed her, making her immune to poisons and viruses, giving her command over all plant life and giving her innate control of pheromones. Allying herself with plant life, she rechristened herself as Poison Ivy and viewed plants as much less treacherous than humans. Ivy breaks out of hospital by embracing her powers and manipulating the police officers assigned to guard her to let her escape. She goes to Woodrue's house and confronts him, revealing what the serum did to her. Woodrue apologized and tried to weasel his way out, but Ivy thanked him, to his surprise, for transforming her into Poison Ivy and distancing her from the "timid wallflower" she once was. Ivy flirts with Woodrue and explains that she owes him before kissing him much to Woodrue's satisfaction, however it is revealed he was poisoned and he is painfully killed with Ivy sadistically laughing at him. Ivy then proceeds to steal a briefcase containing the research he stole before leaving. Back at her hideout, Ivy is seen talking to her plants about what is going to happen next and applies lipstick, then heads to Wayne Manor. Ivy attracts Bruce and questions him, before kissing him and leaving him to die a slow and painful death, saying it is what he deserves. However, Bruce survives with Alfred's help, and later she breaks into Wayne Enterprises and kisses Lucius Fox to take control of him and use him as a hostage. Ivy uses Lucius to steal back the rest of the chemicals and research in her project with Woodrue, which allows her to create monstrous, like plants and vines. She uses the vines on Wayne Enterprises, marking the building as her headquarters to the people of Gotham and announces to them that she intends to kill everyone in Gotham City by giving their city back to the plants. Gordon confronts Ivy and holds her gunpoint, though Ivy threatens to murder Lucius if he does not drop his gun. Gordon complies, allowing Ivy to take control of the commissioner as well. SWAT officers make an attempt to breach Ivy's base but are met with deadly force from plants releasing poisonous spores. After his recovery, Bruce becomes Batman to stop Ivy and it is revealed she is holding a large number of people hostage including Lucius and Gordon and she reveals her intentions to kill everyone to Batman. Ivy uses mind-controlled victims to fight Batman, though he easily defeats them and moves to take down Ivy but is attacked by Lucius and Gordon. Batman manages to get the two to snap out of their trances, and help evacuate the room as he deals with Ivy. Before Batman could get to Ivy, she stops him by threatening to poison a hostage. Batman talks with Ivy and she justifies her actions by defending the plants. Realizing this, Batman takes his own hostage by violently grabbing a vine that was sneaking up on him, hurting it and, in turn, hurting Ivy and causing her to let go of the hostage and beg Batman not to hurt her "babies". Batman lets go of the vine and as he rushes to Ivy, suddenly she summons a giant plant monster which she enters and forms a protective shell to battle Batman. Batman wins the fight by launching an explosive onto the shell and causes the plant to crash down onto the streets below, incapacitating Ivy and she is seen injured on the rubble and fading into unconsciousness, declaring that she will kill Batman for "murdering" her "child". As Batman talks with Lucius over what happened, Ivy gets up and she is thrown into an extreme fit of rage as she makes another attempt to kill Batman, though Lucius warns Batman. Gordon then saves Batman by tasing Ivy and subduing her. Ivy was deemed insane, and she was incarcerated at Arkham Asylum where she is seen in her cell motherly talking to a plant and promising it that one day Gotham will be theirs and that Batman will die a long and painful death. Arkham Asylum Incident Partnership with Harley Quinn Poker Game with Fellow Freaks After another escape from Arkham Asylum, Poison Ivy decided to head to the Stacked Deck and lay low in the bar for criminals. She played poker with the Penguin, Two-Face and the Riddler, however the Joker soon joins the table when he crashes into the bar to hide from Batman and the police after a recent crime. The five criminals betted over who came the closest to killing Batman, and Ivy is the first to tell her tale. Ivy placed poison gas inside pumpkins on Halloween, which went off when lit. When most of Gotham City started to feel the effects of the gas, Batman went to the city pumpkin patch to investigate. There, Ivy attacked Batman by poisoning him, causing him to hallucinate and was greatly weakened by the effects. Ivy stood over the seemingly defeated Batman in victory and attempted to unmask him, however he programmed the Batmobile to chase off Ivy while Batman struggled to quickly create an antidote for himself and managed to cure the poison running in his veins. However, Ivy managed to escape. After the Joker revealed Catwoman's location, Ivy was arrested by the police disguised as the patrons and she was returned to Arkham Asylum. Hush Poison Ivy was involved when the Riddler set his plan with Hush in motion. Promising her money, Riddler used Ivy to mind control Catwoman and Nightwing. Ivy uses Catwoman to steal the ransom, and took it from her. Catwoman is furious that Ivy used mind-control powers on her but Batman rescues Catwoman from Ivy. Batman uses Croc, to whom Ivy had Catwoman stole from, to track down Ivy at a greenhouse. There he and Catwoman find Ivy has taken control of Nightwing, and she commands the Boy Wonder to kill Batman. Batman stalls Nightwing while Catwoman attacks Ivy and forces her to lose control of Nightwing. Ivy was arrested, though unbeknownst to her this was part of the Riddler's plan. No Man's Land Death Personality Poison Ivy was a bonafide psychopath who held a delimited regard to human life and her vision of eradicating all human life for plant life was considered as a form of perfectionism, albeit psychotic. She had an alluring charm towards men, and often found in her powers to control them. She was considered the pinnacle of domination and with her plants, she displayed a motherly affection towards them and was distressed when they were harmed or she sensed that they were harmed. This came to show her remorseless regard to humans and love for her plants. Towards the end, Ivy changed a great deal as she was willing to sacrifice herself to save humanity and also became much more sarcastic and still seriously protected her plants. Abilities *'Chlorokinesis: 'Poison Ivy possesses a semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green and she was able to manipulate and animate plants. **'Pheromone Control: 'Ivy is able to seduce men and women alike, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that she can use to seduce. *'Tokikinesis: 'A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her bloodstream that make her touch deadly. She can create the most potently powerful floral toxins and often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties from mind control to instantly fatal narcotics. **'Toxic Immunity: 'Immunity to all toxins, bacteria and viruses. **'Skin Pigment Manipulation: 'By reducing the intensity of her poison, she can give herself a normal skin tone, allowing her to move around in public without being recognized. *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Poison Ivy is extremely intelligent and a renowned scientist who had extensive knowledge in botany and toxicology. *'Expert Combatant: 'Her athletic abilities have grown over the course of her career and has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting as well as being procificient in climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. *'Expert in Seduction: 'Ivy has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she became a mutant criminal. She taunts her trapped victims with their human desires and can even infutuate people to her cause through plants or her own means. *'Expert Botanist: 'Poison Ivy was a renowned scientist with a career in Gotham City. She has always had a fascination with plants and they've been the major direction in her life before and after her accident. Her knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate her plants. **'Expert Toxicologist: 'Poison Ivy's specialization in botany was toxicology, at first she used her knowledge for perfumes, makeup and medicine. After her accident, she uses her knowledge to grow plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. **'Expert Geneticist: 'Poison Ivy has an extensive knowledge of genetics and was even able to splice a plant and human DNA, creating hybrids. Weaknesses *'Darkness: 'Poison Ivy requires substantial amounts of solar energy to live. *'Mental Illness: '''Poison Ivy has been committed to Arkham Asylum on a regular basis. She speaks to her plants, finds extreme rage towards males and at a certain point sought out the destruction of the human race so only she and plants can live. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Stop! Stop! Batman, please! You've got to help my babies!" *"They're in pain! Crying for help!" *"Poor children. I'll save you!" *"Everyone will pay." *"I won't let them hurt you." *"The plants! You can't hear me? They're crying out to me in agony!" *"It's all right my darlings. I'm here now. My poor darlings." *"Yes, I know he's found us. But I won't let him hurt you. I'll kill him first." *"I'll enjoy watching you squirm." *"What do you think you can do, Batman?" *"I am everywhere. My babies know your every move." *"You're just delaying the inevitable." *"You and your kind are arrogant enough to think you can destroy us." *"You will fail and we will become the most powerful force on the planet." *"It's rude to keep a girl waiting, Batman." *"Every plant you kill, Batman, just makes me angrier!" *"Such rich food for my babies." *"Do you think you can handle me?" *"What's keeping you, Batman? No one can resist Poison Ivy." *"Are you scared, Batman? You should be. You're only a man." *"They'll just die if anything happens to me." *"Caught like a bat in a trap." *"I'll choke the life out of you." *"You cannot beat Mother Nature. But she can destroy you." *"Save me from the evil Bat!" *"My plants will tear you and your precious Gotham to shreds." *"A billion micro-organisms will enter your bloodstream. Spores will grow, replacing the blood in your veins, and when I'm done, your flesh will be replaced with bark." *"The world will suffer because of that meat sack." *"You make it sound so crass. It was...beautiful." *"Charming, but only one of us is getting out of here alive." *"Do your worst. The boredom is killing me." *"I've seen trees with faster reflexes." *"Well, that's made things a little more interesting." *"Nothing like a little natural immunity." *"No hello?" *"And what if I don't want to?" *"Will he ever learn?" *"Nature always wins." *"The master of understatement, as ever." *"You feel safer that now I'm all locked up?" *"From where I'm standing, you need a miracle." *"Locking me up is a sign of desperation, Batman. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid." *"I'll wreck his little tin toys." *"My vines will crush them!" *"You're dead and buried, darling." *"Sorry, love, you're plucked." *"You shouldn't have come here, Selina." *"You ruined everything, Selina." *"And another arrogant human dies." *"Fancy meeting you here." *"The old days were fun...but these days I'm all business." *"Let's kiss and make up." *"All I have is the Green." *"All humans are the enemy." *"I am nature." *"One kiss for luck?" *"Please, I'm the queen of mind games." Category:Criminals Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Redeemed Category:Mutations Category:Terrorists